


[podfic] Salvation

by KeeperofSeeds



Series: ITPE 2017 [8]
Category: Sunless Sea
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Fallen London, Gen, Informal Twitter Podfic Exchange, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Cover Art, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Sea Monsters, Suicide, Tentacle Monsters, Unterzee, Zailor(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-14 19:19:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13014435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeeperofSeeds/pseuds/KeeperofSeeds
Summary: A zailor steps off the side of the ship when a tentacle appears.





	[podfic] Salvation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [originally](https://archiveofourown.org/users/originally/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Salvation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5861008) by [vassalady](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vassalady/pseuds/vassalady). 



 

**Download** : [MP3](https://dl.dropbox.com/s/cz893pq0e93djn8/Sunless%20Seas%20Salvation%20w%20music.mp3?dl=0) (3.0 MBs)

Right click and "Save As" or stream from link.

**Length** : 00:03:07

**Author's Note:**

> The music underneath (hee) is from the game itself and is from the track called [Storm, Stone, Salt](https://failbettergames.bandcamp.com/track/storm-stone-salt)


End file.
